Steps down the aisle
by Jinxed Ink
Summary: Magnus is nervous about something, Alec is getting some peace for a change and is wondering why... Malec fluff, better as it seems! warning: Boyxboy, don't like, don't read
1. Step one: proposing to him

**Alec: What happened to my chair?**

**Magnus: *smiles slyly* I kind of… snapped it away. **

**Alec: What? Bring it back!**

**Magnus: No way in hell, love.**

**Alec: And just where am I supposed to sit?**

**Magnus: In my lap, silly. **

**Alec. *sits in Magnus's lap***

**Alec and Magnus: *start making out***

**I: Looks like I'll have to do the disclaimer myself: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. Cassandra Clare does. **

I was sitting on my couch, in my living room, with my boyfriend, watching a stupid action movie he loved and I heated. Which wasn't that uncommon, mind you, but Alec usually didn't actually get to watch the movie. I'm the slightest bit hyperactive, and I can't just sit and get bored. So I distract him. Not that he minds.

But that night, I was just too nervous to come up with anything. All I could do was think of was the little box in my pocket, and wonder if it had been a good idea in the first place.

Alec kept shooting me worried glances from time to time. He was probably wondering what exactly was wrong with me and why I was letting him watch his movie in peace. He seemed to have finally taken a decision, because he was suddenly clearing his throat, regarding me with his big blue eyes, beneath long, dark eyelashes that were almost girly, in that way that made my heart skip a beat. "Magnus, is something wrong?", he asked quietly.

I did my best to smile reassuringly, and leant over to wrap my arms around him. "No, love, nothing's wrong", I answered. Alec nuzzled my neck in the way that drives me crazy and makes my mind go blank. "I'm just working up the courage to propose to you"

"You what?"

Oh, crap. I had said it out loud. I guess that's why I'm not able to keep secrets from my little Shadowhunter. Well, it seemed like that was it. No more going back now. I knelt down in front of him, keeping his hand in mine and bringing it up to my lips to kiss his palm. "Alec Lightwood", I began, "Will you marry me?"

Tears shined in his eyes, and, for a split second, I was afraid he would answer no, but then a warm glow reached his blue irises, and he smiled blissfully. When I pulled out the ring he squealed, in quite a girly way. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!", he cried, bending over to kiss me, his hands on my shoulders, on my neck, in my hair... He kept repeating his answer between kisses. I stood up without breaking the kiss and picked him up to carry him to our bedroom. Bridal style.

Well, I do have to practice, don't I?

Some time later, we were laying in our bed, both just too happy and excited to fall asleep. Alec kept looking from his newly ringed finger to me with a so wide grin, it seemed like his face would split in two. His blue eyes were shining in childlike glee.

I sneaked an arm around his waist and brought him closer, his head resting on my chest.

And, even though I was blissfully happy, I couldn't help but tease him a bit. "Who'd have known you would squeal like a girl when I proposed to you?"

He instantly blushed, glaring at me. He looked like a kitty trying hard to be a tiger. "I didn't squeal!"

"Did too!", I said.

"Did not!", he answered.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"See? You agree with me!", I said triumphantly. He mock-glared at me. "Cheater."

"You love me that way.", I retorted, pulling him close again. He buried his face into the nape of my neck. "True.", he muttered against my skin.

**I: So. What did you think?**** Loved it? Hated it? Should I continue this? Leave a comment and let me know. Cookies for reviewers! **


	2. Step two: telling them

**Alec: No! No way!**

**Magnus: Come on, Honey! **

**Alec: No. **

**Magnus: Please?**

**Alec: No. I'm not wearing a dress for our wedding.**

**Magnus: Why not?**

**Alec: Because I'm a man!**

**Magnus: I know that, darling!**

**I: Guys? Could you do the disclaimer, please? Then you can go back to your little argument.**

**Magnus and Alec: Jinxed Ink doesn't own the Mortal Instruments series or the characters.**

**Magnus: Happy?**

**I: Very! **

"Magnus! Come on, we are late!", Alec yelled from the living room. I glanced at the clock. He was right and we were late, but there was one last little thing I had to do. I fished in my pocket for my mobile, and scrolled down the list of numbers. There he was, a warlock I had done a favour once. He had the fame to be able to find any Downworlder in the world. It was time to find out if it was true.

He picked up at the third ring. "Well, if this isn't Magnus Bane. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find someone, and give me her address and telephone number."

"And who's this someone?"

"A witch. When you find her don't call me, send a text message to this number."

"What's her name?"

I quickly glanced around to make sure Alec hadn't entered the room without me noticing. "Metis Bane" I interrupted the call just then, avoiding any possible question.

"MAGNUS!", Alec sounded really pissed. He opened the door, a fierce look burning in his eyes. "You're ready now, aren't you?", he growled.

"Yes honey, I'm sorry I made you wait.", I answered with my sweetest voice. I leant down to peck him quickly on the lips, grabbing his hand to drag him along to the institute. I wasn't the only one who had to spread the news.

Half an hour later, we were sitting in the institute's kitchen, pretending to be drinking tea and eating homemade biscuits. We had done this so many times now it was almost routine. But today something was different, me and Alec almost didn't speak. He fidgeted with his stele and bit his lower lip, I stared at him from behind my cup, waiting for him to tell them.

We stayed like that for a good hour, while the others went on with conversations we were completely unaware of. Finally, Clary fixed her eyes on us. "What's wrong guys? You're too quiet.", she said.

Alec seemed to hesitate for a split second. "Nothing's wrong.", he said calmly, "But something happened. We're getting married."

Then, several things happened at once. Isabelle cried out something along the lines of: "?", and run over to hug us. Jace made the mistake to take a sip of his tea and spit it out almost immediately, hitting the wall behind our heads. I forced myself not to consider this threatening. Clary glared at her boyfriend, rushed up to save the poor wall and managed to congratulate us on her way.

What can I say? That girl his multitasking.

When Jace stopped coughing, he looked up at us, and he was actually smiling, not smirking or even grinning. "Well, I'm sincerely happy for you.", he said. And I wasn't too surprised, because one thing his sure about Jace: he loves Alec.

In a brotherly way, of course.

The afternoon seemed to take an happy course from then on. We laughed, talked, and the others had several suggestions us how to organize the wedding and the honeymoon. Clary was willing to help us with the decorations, Jace with the choice of the church, Isabelle wanted to help me to pick out a suit for Alec, and so on.

Then Alec's parents came home. I thought it was a good thing, we had planned on telling them anyway.

Alec got up and headed to them with a forced smile on his face. "Mother, Father, I have something to tell you.", he said firmly. He leaded them outside the kitchen, to the hallway.

Isabelle swiftly got up and run to place her ear on the door. I chuckled. "No need for that, you know." I snapped my fingers, and then we could hear the Lightwoods' voices like they were in the room.

"So you actually are being serious with that Downworlder?", Alec's father was saying. I felt a pang of hurt. 'That Downworlder'. It seemed like I didn't even get to be called by name.

"I love him, Father. And I've lived with him for almost a year now. How could you possibly still have doubts about how I feel?", Alec answered. I instantly could feel a warm feeling spread in my chest. Alexander. My love, my life.

"My son won't be bound to a Downworlder."

There was a long silence after that. When Alec spoke again, his voice was cold and dangerous. "Valentine would be so proud of you, Father. And I'm not asking for your permission. Like it or not, me and Magnus are getting married."

Then Alec stormed back into the room, the clear blue of his eyes turned to icy steel. He picked up his backpack and looked at me. "We are going home. Now.", he said. He didn't even look if I was following. He almost run outside the building, glaring at his father one last time. I rushed after him.

When I got out, I found that Alec hadn't waited for me, I almost couldn't spot him anymore in the crowd. "Alexander!", I called him, running towards him. He stopped, but didn't turn.

I reached him, and saw his face. He had tears in his eyes.

In that moment, I hated Robert Lightwood more than anything. "How could he talk that way about you?", Alec sobbed, "He's my father, I thought he accepted me for who I am."

I hugged him, kissing his forehead and hair softly. "He'll change idea.", I said soothingly, "You just give him time. There's no reason to cry" I gently cupped his cheek and brought his face up to look me in the eyes. I leant down to kiss him softly. When I pulled back, we both were smiling. "God, you're beautiful.", I said, and he leaned up to kiss me again.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, ignoring the people passing by and looking at us. I know just that suddenly it was raining, and Alec was in good enough mood to just laugh carelessly and kiss me again. We slowly made our way back home, stopping every ten meters to kiss, laughing and holding hands in the rain.

When we got home, we stumbled onto the couch laughing, starting immediately to kiss again, ignoring that we were both soaked to the bone. Which I could have easily avoided. But it had simply been to much fun to stand in the rain with my love.

After a while, I felt Alec shiver against me. I quickly used a warming spell on both of us, drying up our clothes and hair. And then I returned to kiss him. His lips were soft against mines, and I simply loved the way he tasted. It was sweet and fresh, the way I always thought a spring morning would taste. It never ceased to amaze me.

I was so taken in the moment, I almost didn't notice the trill of my mobile as I got a text message. I fished in my pocket and took cellphone out. I read the message.

"What is it?", Alec asked. When I didn't answer, he got on his elbows and red the text from behind my shoulders. There was Metis's phone number, her address her full name and a phrase: "I found her."

Alec looked up at me. "Who's this woman? Why has she your last name?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, Alexander." He made as if to speak, but I interrupted him. "How about I snap some takeaway and tell you while we're eating?"

He grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

**Alec: Promise you won't try to make me wear a dress?**

**Magnus: Yes, love.**

**Alec: You won't trick me, right?**

**Magnus: No, love. I won't. Can I have my kiss, now?**

**Alec: *blushes* Yes.**

**Magnus and Alec: *start making out***

**I: Well, that was the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know! I'll reveal who Metis is in the next chapter, so please don't hate me to much for ending this one here. **


	3. Step three: best men and best witches

**I: Where the heck are these two? Oh, hi Clary.**

**Clary: Magnus and Alec are out shopping with Isabelle and Metis, they sent me instead.**

**I: Oh, ok. Do you know how to do a disclaimer?**

**Clary: OH, well, I'm not sure, I never tried, but it can't be that hard, isn't?**

**I: No. It's quite easy, actually. *hands over piece of paper* Here. Read this.**

**Clary: Jinxed Ink doesn't own the Mortal Instruments series, nor the characters, apart from the OC, Metis. **

I was waiting for Metis at the mall. The plan had been to take her to Taki's for breakfast and introduce her to Alec, but she was late and it was getting more and more towards lunch time. I was hungry, and I hated waiting.

It took another half an hour for that goddamned girl to decide to honour me of her presence. I could tell she was coming by far, and not just because she's nearly as sparkly as me. But because men literally turned their heads to follow her walking as she passed by.

I could see their point. She looked stunning. She always had. Her black hair was wavy and hip-long, and held blue reflexes in the midday light. Her caramel skin was perfect, and her cat eyes shone of green and amber. She wore skinny black jeans and a top covered in electric blue glitter.

She rushed off to me and hugged me quickly, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm sorry to be late! Hope you haven't waited too long! Forgive me?"

I nodded. It was hard to stay mad at her. She was always so… bubbly. "Let's go. Alec is waiting for us at Taki's.", I said with a sigh.

Some time later, we entered the restaurant. Alec had company, thank God, at least he hadn't felt too lonely. Jace, Isabelle and Clary were all sitting at his table.

As soon as he noticed us, Alec got up and almost run over to greet me. "Hi.", he whispered smiling happily. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, bringing him up so I didn't need to bend down too much. The kiss was just a soft touching of lips, far too short for my liking, but it was enough to earn us a bunch of cheers from the costumers. I laughed and pulled a blushing Alexander close to my chest, hugging him from behind and kissing his hair. "Hello, my love.", I whispered in his ear.

"Alec, this is Metis.", I said after a while. He smiled shyly and said: "It's nice to meet you. Magnus told me about you." She smiled back. "So you're the bride. It's nice to meet you, too." Alec nodded, blushing an even darker shade of red, and I smirked. I actually liked the idea of Alec as the bride, maybe I could have him wear a dress.

The tree of us stepped towards the table. "Guys, this is Metis.", I began, "Metis, these are Clary, Isabelle and Jace. They're Alec's fellow Shadowhunters." Metis smiled, but they didn't smile back. I could almost see big questions marks floating above their heads. After a short pause, Clary spoke up. "You two look alike."

"Yes, Clary, indeed we do. I think it's called 'family resemblance'", I answered.

Isabelle gasped. "You mean…"

"Yep.", I grinned, "She's my sister. My twin sister."

I almost could hear the sounds their jaws made as they hit the floor. They didn't say a thing, nor did they change their cold attitude. Well, at least Clary had stopped glaring at Metis, and Jace seemed have stopped checking her out, but Isabelle was still giving her a dirty look. I shuddered. If looks could kill I probably would have been an only child by then.

Metis smiled. "I have lots of embarrassing material about Magnus, you know.", she cooed. Isabelle lost her glare, seeming delighted by that. "And I know things about Alec that are worth blackmail! I'll tell you if you tell me about Magnus!", she grinned. All too soon the two girls were chatting away happily about their looser brothers. Alec half-groaned half-sobbed, burying his face in his hands. I put my hand around his shoulders. "Don't worry, love, we both have blackmail material about them too." Alec looked up with a very uncharacteristic sly grin, his eyes gleaming evilly.

It was by far too late for breakfast, so we ended up having a brunch. It was one of the happiest mornings I had had in a while. I didn't have to work, Metis and the others seemed to get along just fine, despite the awkward beginning, and the most important thing was that I was with Alexander. We held hands under the table, kept getting lost in each other eyes, leaning in for a kiss when we thought the others weren't looking.

Hours flew away, and we left the restaurant and went for a walk. Me and Alec walked more slowly than the others, so we could get a bit of privacy. We stopped to kiss every five minutes. And I walked holding my arm around his waist.

When we hadn't our mouths otherwise occupied, we talked about the wedding, and how to organize everything. We had had to make a choice, a choice that we had dwelled about for quite some time, and we were finally done with it. We decided to tell the others right away, it did concern them, after all. It didn't take long for us to catch up with them, we both were fast runners.

"Guys", I began, "We have something to tell you."

"Last time, you said you were getting married, so what is it now? You have decided to clean you flat?", Jace asked with a smirk. Breath, Magnus, breath. Wait till after the wedding to kill him. "No, Blondie. We have chosen the maid of honour and the best men.", I answered.

"Izzy, we would want you to be the maid of honour. And Jace, you would be the best man.", Alec said, smiling shyly. Isabelle half-squealed, half-giggled, and ran over to hug us. Jace nodded, looking bored. What a prat.

"Metis", I said, "We'd like you to be the other best man."

She nodded, and laughed. "But I'm not a man!", she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Best witch, then."

**I: Well, that's it. Loved it? Hated it? Have you any suggestions about what should happen next? Let me know! Cookies for reviewers!**


	4. step four: snapping

**Alec: I don't want that asshole at my wedding! There's no way we're inviting him.**

**Magnus: But, honey, I understand the whole 'private ceremony' thing, but, according to you, we should invite just five people! **

**Alec: Actually, it would be eight people. **

**Magnus: Still! **

**Alec: *pouts* Fine…**

**Magnus: You're just to cute. *Punches on him and starts kissing him like crazy***

**I: I still don't own Mortal Instruments or its characters. Sadly. **

I sighed. It was a rainy day, one that should have been spent with a nice cup of tea and a shared blanket with the love of my life. But me and the love of my life were getting married, and we had to go looking for rings, suits, churches, flowers, etc. etc.

Said love of my life was now clinging almost desperately to my arm, sneezing, with a cute, helpless look in his big blue eyes. I smiled and put my arm around his waist, leaning down for a quick peck on the lips. Alec smiled back, snuggling close to my chest with a content sigh. God, I loved him. I brought him even closer, my finger tracing delicate patterns on his back. Writings: Alec. Magnus. Love. Forever. Always…

"Hey lovebirds, we're here!", Isabelle called out, grinning widely, while Clary squealed delightfully. I looked up. The Institute towered above us, a black shape against the gray sky. Alec's hand tightened its grip on my own. I squeezed back, trying to comfort him the best as I could. I knew the fight with Robert had left its scars. "You sure they're away?", he asked in a whisper, looking expectantly at his sister. My heart tightened at the look on his face. I wanted to hug him, shower him in kisses and never let him go.

Isabelle nodded. And we followed her inside.

Alec's room looked like it had the last time I had seen it, neat and half-empty. Alec moved to the drawer, picking clothes out and throwing them carelessly in his backpack. I helped him, without saying a word. I remembered when I helped him pack back when we had decided to move in together. That day, I had kept distracting him, a bit by talking, a bit by doing… well… let's say other things. The atmosphere had been so different, relaxed and carefree. Now the silence was awkward and I was pretty sure I had seen a single, unshed tear shining at the corner of his eyes.

How could I blame him? Being thrown out by his parents had been his greatest fear for almost all his life. Maybe I should have let him alone, but I loved him, and I couldn't bare to see him hurt, so quietly.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled at me, a false, false smile that made me worry even more. He suddenly turned around and buried his face deep in my chest. I let my fingers tangle in his messy, yet soft dark hair.

We stayed like that for a while, as the silence eased itself around us. Alec didn't cry, or sob, or even shake. He just breathed into my scent, calmly. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining anew with determination, and what seemed like confidence, so rare and precious on his face.

He reached over to grab a toy. A wooden Shadowhunter. He turned to look me in the eye. "Can I bring this? It was my favorite toy. I know our home is already full of that kind of lame, useless stuff, but…"

"Alec", I stopped him, "It's full of just my lame, useless stuff. I want it to be filled with yours, too. Bring the toy."

He positively beamed. "I think I'm done.", he announced, "Let's go home."

I guess the whole operation had gone just too smooth. Something was bound to go wrong. But seriously, couldn't Alec's parents just wait three minutes before going home? We'd have saved lots of tragedy.

Yet, there they were. Or better said, Robert was there, arguing with Isabelle, while Maryse was nowhere in sight. As soon as he saw us, he clenched his jaw. "What are you doing this?", he spat out, regarding us like we were a couple of nasty, drooling demons and not his son and (future)son-in-law. "I thought I had made it clear, Alexander. I don't want to see your face ever again."

Alec paled suddenly, a frightened look in his eyes. "I know Father, I just came to get the rest of my things…"

"Shut up!", Robert growled. And then he did something I would never had expected. He slapped Alec across the face. Hard. So hard Alexander almost fell on his knees, managing to find his balance at the very last moment. "Dad…", he whispered broken-heartedly. I hated seeing him like this.

But Robert obviously didn't, because he yelled at him again, and slapped him again. With the back of his hand, so that the Lightwood's ring left a mark on his face. When Alec turned to look at me, I saw his cheeks were an angry red, blood drawing from his broken lip and his cheek, were the "L" of the ring had hit him. That sight nearly made me snap. Looking into the hurt eyes of my beloved nearly made me forget everything. The accords, what was right and what wrong, my attempts to dominate and tame my magic, it was all disappearing. I could just wish to crush that little man who dared to put my angel trough such a pain. But I didn't. Not because I knew better, or for a strong self-control. I was simply afraid to hurt Alexander, he was standing so close to his father.

"Dad!", Isabelle screamed, having finally recovered from the shock, "Why are you doing this? You never used to hit us!" Robert simply ignored her, raising his hand for the third slap.

But he didn't manage to hit Alec's face, this time. Because Alexander grabbed his wrist, pushing him back forcefully. "I think I have something to say, so _you_'d better shut up.", he hissed, "One: I am gay. And madly, head-over-heels in love with Magnus, a warlock. Get it into that thick head of yours. Two: I'm nineteen. No longer a child. You have no rights to stop me from making my own choices. Three: don't worry about me showing up again, because you know, I don't ever wanna see your face again either. In a few weeks I won't even have your last name anymore. So you can just pretend I'm not your son, if you want to.", he turned to leave, but stopped and looked at his father one last time, cold, utter hatred in his eyes, "Oh, I almost forgot. Four: Don't you dare threaten or try to hurt me or Magnus. Or pull as apart. Which, by the way, wouldn't work." Alec then stalked out of the room, me following quickly.

I was impressed. I had never seen Alec stand up for himself like that. And God, I liked it.

Alec was waiting for me outside the Institute. As soon as he saw me, he grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me towards him, forcefully crashing our lips together. I didn't need to look up to know where we were standing. Exactly underneath the Institute's living room. When we pulled back, Alec still held me tight, almost desperately. I hugged him, gently rubbing his back, kissing his hair and forehead. "Let's go home.", I whispered in his ear. He just nodded, and we made our way down the streets, hand in hand.

**Alec and Magnus: *Are still kissing. Unsurprisingly.*******

**I: Hope you enjoyed this. Yes? No? Tell me! *Glances at the over-hormonal couple* I wonder if Magnus and Alec just **_**love **_**to annoy the crap out of me or if they act like this all the time. **


	5. Step five: rings and nightmares

**I: Ok, guys. Could you do the disclaimer without drama, please? Just this once!**

**Magnus: We'll let you know.**

**I: What!**

**Alec: Oh, come on, Mag! We could do this, just this once!**

**Magnus: Fine. Just because you ask me to! Jinxed Ink doesn't own the mortal instruments series or its characters. **

"I was standing near the altar. And the orchestra was playing disco music instead of Wagner, and all our guests were in black clothes and they were wearing white and red masks. And then you came in, but you too were wearing a mask, and I couldn't tell if it was truly you or not. And then a bunch of angry glitter-men came in, and then…"

"Whoa Mag, wait a second. Glitter-men?" I glared wearily at my fiancé. I loved him, but he could be so slow some times. "Yes, Alec. Glitter-men. Don't tell me you don't know what these are!"

"Ehrm…No."

"Alec! That's an enormous piece of your education missing! How could you live till today without knowing?" Alec gave me and half-hearted glare, but I simply ignored him. "Glitter-men are hideous and they steal glitter away every time they get a chance!"

"Oh, how terrible.", he grumbled, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Alec, don't be a meanie! They're really scary!", I pouted, "Now, if you'd let me finish! Then you came in. Not the fist you, another one. This you wasn't wearing a mask, and you stabbed the other you with a knife. But instead of blood he had liquorice, and then… Stop laughing, Alec, this is serious! And then the first you died, and then he resuscitated and he and all the guests started dancing Thriller. And then I woke up."

He laughed again, and leaned over to kiss me. "That was the most pointless nightmare I've ever heard of, Mag." I glared at him, pouting again. He simply wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again, with a soft smile on his lips. "I love you, Magnus Bane. Even if you're crazy."

I smiled gleefully and kissed him deeply, taking the lead. One hand around his waist, the other in his hair. Maybe I should have nightmares more often. If that was the kind of comfort I got…

We pulled away after a while, but I kept my arms around Alec, hugging him tight. "I love you too. So, so much.", I whispered in his hair. He looked up at me with an hesitant smile and reached up to peck quickly on my lips. I cupped his cheek, caressing it gently with my thumb. "I'm still scared, tough."

He laughed and detangled himself from me. I whimpered and reached out to push him back in bed, but he easily escaped my grasp. "Don't worry, love", he said, "I'll be back soon, I'll just get you a nice cup of tea."

My stomach tightened. Alec wasn't much better than Izzie when it came to cooking. "I'm really not thirsty now, darling…" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was being so nice to me.

Unless this was some scheme to poison me, but I couldn't see the point in that.

"You're afraid my tea would seriously damage your health, aren't you?", he sighed. I blushed, trying to look casual. It didn't work. It never did with Alec. He crawled back onto bed burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Fine.", he mumbled, "Guess I'll have to think of something else to cheer you up." And then he kissed me, a long, deep, passionate kiss, that left both of us dizzy and breathless. I smiled, kissing him again. And again. And again.

Alec really knew how to cheer me up.

It wasn't until several hours later that we actually got out of bed, and just because our devilish sister combined calls to get us up, screaming in our ears things like: "Get your sorry ass out of bed! (Metis. Her language still holds memories of when she was married to a sailor…), or "Get up, or I'll show everyone those cute pictures from when you were a kid, the ones with you getting married to a stuffed bear. Seriously, I wonder why everyone didn't figure out you were gay sooner!" (Isabelle. Note to self: get those pictures!)

Since we still needed the rings for the wedding, we were dragged to ring shopping. We had just a vague idea of what we wanted, because I wished for something bright and sparkly, while Alec insisted for something plain and discrete. So we had settled down for going to the shop and find something we liked there.

A woman in her forties greeted us as soon as we entered the jeweller's. She had a kind smile and a long ponytail of blond hair, with which she fidgeted constantly. "Hi! Can I help you?", she chirped merrily.

"My fiancé and I are looking for wedding rings.", I answered, taking Alec's hand and squeezing it gently. She smiled again. "And just which of these gracious girls is your fiancé, dear?"

"Neither.", I replied firmly, rising Alec's hand, still entwined with mine. She frowned, immediately loosing all her glee. "Oh.", she said, "Rachel! Come here!" A pale girl with long, red hair and big, hazel eyes quickly arrived. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Help those men, Rachel.", she spat.

"Yes, ma'am.", Rachel repeated in a whisper. She lead us to one of the table, gesturing for all to sit down, and took a seat in front of us. "In what can I help you?", she asked.

"My boyfriend and I need wedding rings.", I answered, stressing on the word 'boyfriend'. Rachel's reaction was totally different from her boss's. She smiled widely. "Congratulations! You are so lucky, you know!", she said sincerely, "I guess you'd prefer something not so fancy, am I right?"

I cleared my throat. "Actually…", I began, just when Alec said: "Yes!"

She laughed. "How about a compromise?" She reached under the table and pulled out a long box. She pulled it open, taking out some of it's contents. Rings. The first was a large silver band with a small diamond in it, and intricate designs on the sides. Another was simple and golden. Some were rather girlish, with large stones on slim bands, other were too simple, and some were so elaborated that it would have been difficult for me to wear them on a daily basis, let alone Alec.

And then she showed us one I just couldn't resist to. I took it in my hands and gingerly ran my fingers on the cool, smooth, black surface. A single gem was set inside. It was thin, and it ran along the border for almost half the ring. But it was the colour that attracted me. Pure, brilliant dark blue, just like Alec's eyes. I turned to him, making my best puppy face. "Alexander, darling! How about this one?"

He sighed. "You love it, don't you?", he commented, "I guess it's settled, then." I did my best to restrain myself and avoid kissing him, since it probably would have ended up with us banned from the shop. And, as much as I would normally have ignored that detail, I really wanted that ring.

"We had those with other gems, too.", Rachel said with a smile. "That one is sapphire, the others are ruby, emerald, opal, amber…"

"Do you have green amber?", Alec asked, a spark of hope in his eyes. Rachel nodded, and took her box again, searching for a little while, before taking out before taking out the ring she was looking for. The gem was the only difference to mine. The colour was a mixture of olive green and gold. Alec smiled softly. "Just like I thought.", he said, turning to me, "My mother has a necklace with a green amber, so I had a clue it would look like your eyes."

It wasn't like me to remain speechless, and yet… That had been so sweet of him. Alexander was always sweet, but…

Hold on a second. Just when did I become a love-struck schoolgirl? And why didn't I even care? Not even a little bit?

Oh well. What's done is done. I leant over to kiss him. I could always erase the mundanes' memories, later.

**I: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a comment and let me know! Magnus and Alec will deliver personally cookies to all reviewers!**

**Magnus: No, we won't!**

**I: Oh, shut up, you will!**

**Magnus: No!**


	6. Step six: injures

**Magnus: You really can't leave us in peace can't you?**

**I: No, and I wouldn't even if I could.**

**Magnus: You're insufferable.**

**I: I'll take that as a compliment. And I still haven't forgiven you for not bringing cookies to my reviewers. And I bet they haven't, too. (to everyone who might be reading) Have you? **

**Alec: Come on Mag, we'd better do the disclaimer and get over with it. Jinxed Ink will let us go after that. Won't you?**

**I: Yes, yes, you can go early!**

**Alec: Jinxed Ink doesn't own the Mortal Instruments series, or its characters. Cassandra Clare does. **

I entered my apartment, immediately collapsing on my couch. God, I was so tired. All I wanted was a shower, a cup of tea and some cuddling with my fiancé. "Alec!", I called out, "Honey, I'm home!" No one answered me. Well, he probably was out hunting, he still was a Nephilim, after all.

I sighed, feeling suddenly very lonely, and gazing around the room lazily. With a start, I realized that I had left my mobile on the table. I must've forgotten it that morning.

That was why no one had bothered me for the whole day!

I got up with a sigh and went pick the item up, quickly scrolling down the missed calls. I had thirty. Eight from various Downworlder, probably about works they wanted me to do. The other twenty-two were all Alec's. And all in the least forty minutes.

Suddenly, I was sure that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. I quickly called him back, my hands trembling. "Alec, darling, what happened?", I exclaimed as soon as he picked up.

"I'm not Alec, Magnus.", a female voice said. Yeah, she definitely wasn't Alec.

"Isabelle? Is that you?" My worry was increasing every second. What had happened?

"Who else could it be?" She was sounding slightly hysterical, now, her voice more high-pitched than usual.

"What happened? Where is Alec? Is he alright?"

"No, he isn't alright! He got hurt while hunting. Magnus, please, come here…" She started crying.

My heart was pounding madly in my chest. Alec was the only thought on my mind. I was already out of the door and into the street before Isabelle started talking again. "We're at the Institute, we had nowhere else to go…"

I stopped caring at 'Institute'. I had a destination- and I needed to get there fast. And I knew better than run. I quickly entered in a dark hallway.

I hadn't done something like that in a long time, I hoped I still remembered how to do it. I bent my legs and jumped, in one, swift motion. And then I was ten feet in the air, going higher still. Soon, I was levitating above the city, enjoying the sensation of the wind in my hair and on my face, the sense of power that came with standing above anyone else. I really should do this more often. Normally, I would have stayed there for a while, just relishing in the feeling. But there would be plenty of time for doing this, any other day. I looked back to the city lights, trying to figure out where the Institute was. Without much success.

I muttered a spell under my breath, one I had learned on the white book. It worked only with places I had been in at least once, places I could remember. It made me simply know where to go.

Then, I started moving. Flying usually feels like to walk in the air, but now it was more like running at full speed. If I crashed into something, it would've doubtlessly killed me. The feeling of the wind on my face became painful, cuts and bruises forming quickly with the friction, and healing almost as quickly, the magic running in my veins so strong, I feared for a moment it had replaced my blood completely.

I still don't know how I managed to do something like that and land in front of the institute still feeling at top strength. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe the pure and utter fear of loosing Alec, maybe something else…

I raced trough the doors, ran up the stairs, crashed into the hospital wing. I could almost hear the time passing by, the fear that I wouldn't get there in time, that I would find Alec already dead, that I couldn't help him… So many things could go wrong, so many things I had to do and say, and so little time…

Alec was lying in one of the beds, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. The rests of his shirt and sweater were laying on the floor in a red pool. Blood poured from the long wound on his chest and stomach. Jace was trying to clean the injury and Isabelle was helping him, tears streaming down her face. Clary was pacing, her stele in her hand. She was murmuring under her breath, her lips forming always the same word: "save save save save save…"

I ran to Alexander, falling on my knees at his side. I took his hand, running my thumb over calloused skin. "Alec…", I whispered. He opened his eyes, and smiled weakly. "Magnus…", he answered. His voice was hoarse. A drop of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. I quickly wiped it away, stifling a sob. "Don't worry, Alec, darling, everything will be alright, don't be scared... I'll save you, you won't die…" But that was a lie. I couldn't save him, none of the spells I knew was powerful enough to heal his injuries. All I could do was keep him alive, share vital energy, but that would only last a little while. I sighed, kissing him softly on the lips, tasting blood. I run my hand trough his hair, starting to share the energy.

I don't know how much time passed. It might have been a second, or an hour. At some point, Maryse Lightwood ran into the room, kneeling on Alec's other side and taking his hand in hers. I gazed questioningly at her. "I lost one son, and when it happened I wasn't there to comfort him. I won't lat that happen again.", Maryse said firmly.

Suddenly, Clary was behind me, pushing me away from Alec, and taking my place. She raised her stele, determination shining in her eyes. She carefully traced a rune on Alexander's chest, near his heart. It was an healing rune, yet it wasn't an iratze. It was way more ancient- and powerful. "What does it mean?" Maryse asked suspiciously. Clary ignored her.

"It means 'save'.", I said, "Doesn't it?" She nodded wordlessly, her gaze still on Alec. The wound started closing slowly. After a couple of seconds it was nothing more than a long, white scar.

Alec stirred, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. When he opened his eyes, they were clear, no more pain or fright visible in them. In that moment, I knew he was safe. I glanced at Clary, who smiled and nodded again.

I threw my arms around Alec's neck and hugged him tight, calling out his name. I bent over to kiss his hair, his eyes, his face, his lips… Tears running down both our faces, mixing together while we kissed.

I had forgotten all about Maryse till she cleared her throat. We parted immediately, but we kept our hand entwined, and Alec looked up at her. "Mother…"

"I'm sorry, Alec. About everything. I hope you'll forgive me. Both of you.", she said slowly, avoiding her son's gaze.

"Will you come to the wedding?", he asked simply, squeezing my hand.

She looked into his eyes, smiling softly. "Of course."

**I: I hope you enjoyed it! What did you think of it? Was it good? Bad? Leave a comment and let me know! **


	7. Step seven: truths and tears

**I: Come on guys, you've done this properly twice! You can make it!**

**Magnus: Actually, we wouldn't want you to get used to it.**

**I: But I want to get used to it!**

**Magnus: But we don't! *grabs Alec and starts snogging him***

**I: *facepalm* I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. Nor it's characters. Cassandra Clare does. **

I snapped my fingers, and the door flew open, while the tray floated trough the air. "Alec, honey, breakfast's ready!", I called out. My fiancé raised his head from the mountain of pillows. "I got you some coffee and hot croissants.", I went on.

He smiled, stretching lightly. "I love you, Mag.", he said, "And I would love you even more if you'd let me go out."

I sighed. We had discussed that topic before. "You heard Clary, love. She said you needed rest. And I agree with her. That demon nearly killed you." I shuddered at the thought, placing the tray on the bed near Alexander and leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Come on, Mag. It's been a week. I think it would be safe for me to go for a walk.", he continued, "And besides, it wasn't that worse than when I got hurt with the greater demon."

I shot him an half-hearted glare and sighed. "Alexander, it was way worse than that, and we both know it. Thank God, Clary was there, and she created that rune, otherwise…", I shuddered. I didn't even want to think about it. Alec sighed, balancing the tray on his knees and patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Join me?"

I complied, climbing back onto bed and wrapping my arms around him as he cuddled into my chest and ate. I sighed, running my fingers trough his hair and leaning down to place soft butterfly kisses on his forehead. I was waiting for Alec to notice the letter I had placed on the tray, under his cup of coffee.

Suddenly his brow furrowed, his face paled and he reached to take the envelope, opening it quickly. His hands were trembling. He took out the thick, yellow paper that bore the new symbol of the clave.

He read the letter quickly, his expression passing from worry, to desperation, to relief. "What does it say?", I asked eagerly. I hadn't read it, even tough I had been tempted. I trusted my Alec. "The clave won't recognize our marriage.", he said calmly. I gasped, as my heart sank deep into my stomach. "But they won't stop us, either."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"They won't strip me of my marks. I'll still be a Shadowhunter. But for them, I won't be married to you. And they won't let us get married in Idris.", he glanced at me nervously, "Is this alright for you?"

I nodded. Like I cared a shit where we got married. And the clave could deny the evidence as much as they wanted. "Yeah, no problem. But how did they know we were getting married? Did you tell them?" Alec blushed, lowering his gaze and starting to fidget with the sheets. "No. I didn't. But apparently, my father did.", he whispered, "I got a letter last week where they told me they were discussing our case."

I nodded. Just a week? Having Downworlders in the council was certainly helping the clave. "Well, they were fast.", I said, keeping my tone flat, for once in my life. Talking would cover the noise the gears in my brain were making. "Wait a second, Alec. Did you say 'last week'? Before or after you got hurt?", I asked after a while, even though I already knew the answer.

"That day.", he said slowly. "I had received the letter just before I went hunting, but I thought it didn't matter, that I could keep my focus. So I went anyway.", he paused, taking a breath, "I couldn't. I was watching the others' backs and worrying about what would happen. I didn't notice the demon coming at my shoulders before it was to late."

"But the wound was on you chest.", I objected.

"Magnus, it's hard not to notice an hideous, drooling demon when it's sneering right into your hear.", he replied with a grimace, "I turned around to face it, but it was to late. I tried to defend myself with a seraph blade, but he hit me anyway. I'll never forget the feeling of his claws in my flesh, burning like acid, like incandescent steel…", he stopped, tears streaming down his face. He buried his face in his hands, shivering uncontrollably. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

I wrapped my arms firmly around his waist, kissing him softly. "Hush. It's alright, I'm here now, you're safe." I kissed away his tears, caressing his cheeks and stroking his hair. I rubbed his back, rocking him in my arms.

And, even though I was comforting him, I too was crying, mixing our tears together. I was determinate not to let go. We spent long minutes in each other's arms, crying out all the fear and worry, all the hurt and doubts.

We ended all our tears, eventually, but we still held onto each other.

**I: Hope you enjoyed this! Please, please, please, leave a review. Virtual cookies for reviewers (since Magnus and Ale****c won't bring you actual ones…)!**


	8. Step eight: forever in love?

**Magnus: I think red roses would make a gorgeous bouquet.**

**Alec: Mag. Read. My. Lips. I'm. Not. Carrying. A. Bouquet!**

**Magnus: *pouts* Why not?**

**Alec: Because I don't want to!**

**Magnus: Pleaseeeee!**

**Alec: No. **

**Magnus: But!**

**Alec: Not happening.**

**I: Guys, you should do the disclaimer. Then, you can go on with your argument.**

**Magnus: Do that alone!**

**I: Well, that wasn't very nice.**

**Magnus: I'm not nice. *winks at Alec* But I'll make an exception for you, honey.**

**Alec: *blushes***

**I: *sighs* I don't own the mortal instruments series, nor its characters. Cassandra Clare does. **

I had fallen asleep on my couch while waiting for Alec. It was the first time he went out hunting since the accident. Which made me freaking anxious. It was bound to happen sooner or later, he would have to go back to his dangerous job, since it was his… well, his job.

But I would have still preferred it would happen later. Like a week later, or a month later. But Alec had recovered and he minded having to stay home all the time. The others Shadowhunters minded too, and they would show up at our home at least once a day to invite Alec on a hunt.

That day, Alec had accepted. I had settled on staying awake till he came home, even though he probably wouldn't get in here before dawn. I fell asleep around two o'clock, and there I was, three hours later, when the sound of someone banging loudly at my door woke me up.

In my sleep-induced daze it took me a couple of minutes to get up, rub my eyes and finally half-walk half-stumble to the door, straightening my clothes the best I could. I snapped my fingers and a mirror appeared out of thin air in front of me. I quickly checked my reflection. The face that stared back at me was my worst nightmare made true. My hair was disheveled, and the spikes had gotten strange shapes were I had slept on them. Kohl, eye shadow and mascara were smeared on my cheeks. I had lipstick from the left corner of my lips to my chin.

I could just hope that Alec was too tired from the hunt that he wouldn't notice what a mess I was. And why was he banging? He had a key.

I hoped that he hadn't lost it. Or worse, he wasn't the one who was banging. If it was a costumer, I'd simply kill him. Just Alexander could disturb my sleep and wake me up before dawn and walk away unharmed. And that just because I had a soft spot for him.

"Who is it?", I sighed.

"It's Maryse, Magnus. We need to talk.", a female voice answered. Oh, well, I guess I can't kill Alec's mother. Fantastic. My future scary mother-in-law decides to show up at my flat without warning, or actually being invited Could my day get any better? And what the hell did she want to talk to me about? The color of the tablecloths at the wedding? Her son's suit? And why, oh why, couldn't she wait for a decent hour to drop by?

"What do you want, Maryse?", I asked, folding my arms on my chest. I know, it was rude, but since when showing up at one's house at five o'clock without invitation isn't?

"Are you sure you this is a good idea?", a pause, her eyes staring into mine "You and Alec getting married."

"I thought you were over this. Why can't you and Robert accept that your son's gay?" _And in love with me, _I added in my head, but didn't said the words out loud. I wouldn't let her have any weak spots to use against me.

"That's not it, Magnus. I want to see him happy. You would just hurt him, and I can't let that happen."

"I love him, Maryse, I would never hurt him.", I answered angrily. Maryse wasn't stupid, she never had been. But how could she be so blind? How could she still doubt my feelings for Alec?

"Now you do, Magnus. But what in ten, twenty years? What when he'll grow old? Will you still love him when he won't have his pretty face anymore?"

"I'll love him forever. Nothing will change. I'll be his as long as he'll have me, and even after. Happy now?"

"And what when he'll die? If there's a life after death, he'll never get to share it with you, his beloved one. And you'll just get over him. Maybe you'll cry for him for a couple of years, but his memory will start to fade eventually. Soon enough he won't be more than the vague memory of an old pain. You'll fall in love again. And again. And again. Alec will have wasted his life with someone who will hardly remember his face."

I looked at Maryse, too shocked to form words. How could she think I'd get over Alec? I would never, ever, forget him, I loved him too much, more than anything else in my long, long life.

There would be no getting over him. Never, in all eternity. I would die if I ever were to lose him.

"You know I'm right, Magnus. There will be an 'after Alec' for you. But for him, there won't be any 'after Magnus'."

"Go away, Maryse.", I said slowly, my jaw clenched, my hands in fists, sparkles dancing on my fingertips.

"But…"

"Now. Our little talk is over." She nodded, then, turning around and leaving, without saying a word.

Alec got home a couple of hours later, his clothes filthy of mud and demon blood, his hair sweaty and stuck at his forehead and the most exhausted expression I had seen on his face in quite a while.

He kissed me quickly, then he headed straight to our room, grabbed some clothes and locked himself in the bathroom.

He came out an hour later, wearing clean clothes (it was one of the few time I could actually notice the difference), and sat on the couch next to me, curling up against my side. I absentmindedly ran my hand trough his still dripping wet hair, drying it with a spell. He pulled me down for a kiss, leaning against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing back, but my heart wasn't in it. I kept thinking back to Maryse's words. Could she be right? Could loving me be a mistake for Alec?

He pulled back, concern in the blue eyes I loved so much. "Mag? What's Wrong?"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, and shook my head. Alexander had been out hunting all night, he must be tired. It wasn't time to bring up the subject. "Nothing's wrong, darling. No need to worry."

"Don't lie to me, Magnus. Please, don't."

"You're mother came here, and we had a little talk. That's all. Nothing to worry about!", I said, trying to sound upbeat, and leaned down to kiss him again. He pulled back and glared. He crossed his arms, looking wary. "Please, don't tell me she lectured you about the 'mortality-immortality thing' and you actually listened to her."

I blushed. "Well… How do you know it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Magnus, she talked to me first. And I didn't give a shit to what she said. And you should do the same."

"But…"

"Magnus, I'd rather risk spending my afterlife alone than give you up while I'm alive. And maybe there even isn't an afterlife. Maybe this life is all we have. I won't risk wasting mine, living it without you." He smiled, reaching up to kiss me softly. "You silly warlock.", he murmured fondly against my lips. I laughed and hugged him close, kissing him deeply, one hand on his side, the other in his hair.

I was glad Alexander thought it that way. I had lived eight centuries without him, and, sappy as it sounds, I couldn't bear to spend another second away from him.

**I: So, that's it! Did you like it? No? Review and let me know! Magnus and Alec will be happy if you do, too!**

**Magnus: I wouldn't be so sure about it.**

**I: *glares* You two, out of here! NOW!**


	9. Step nine: all what matters

**I: Ok, I'm here again. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've firstly had 9 exams in two weeks and then I was sick. On the plus side, I'm on holyday now! *does little happy dance* And Magnus and Alec even agreed to do the disclaimer!**

**Magnus: Jinxed Ink**

**Alec: doesn't**

**Magnus: own**

**I: What the heck are you doing?**

**Magnus: We are ending each other's thoughts! Isn't that wonderful?**

**I: Why am I stuck with the two of them? *sighs* Fine. I'll do the disclaimer alone. I don't own the Mortal Instruments series or its characters. **

"Magnus? Are you even listening to me?" I looked up, meeting the gaze of a quite pissed off Clary. "You know, I'm doing this for you.", she went on, "It's your wedding we're organizing, after all."

"I know, it's just…", I trailed off. Maryse's words really had stuck. I had become aware of the fragility of Alec's life. What would happen when I'd lose him? And would I even get to spend all his life with him? What when he'll outgrow me? Will he get tired of a forever teenager husband?

Clary placed gently her hand on my shoulder, smiling softly at me. "I know what Maryse said. And I know how you must feel."

"Yeah?", I asked. I wasn't too convinced. I doubted anyone could understand how I felt.

"Magnus, last year I thought Jace was my brother. I know how it is when you're in love and the rest of the world thinks it's wrong. Love should make you happy, but you feel just miserable. And you even wish you could fall out of love, take your feelings back, but it's too late, and you can't help it anymore.", she paused, gazing sadly at me, "Does this describe it?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. I had forgotten about the presumed incest between her and Jace, even though it had been just a year and a half before. "Yeah, it's pretty much that way.", I said with a sigh. I curled up on the couch. I missed Alexander, so much. Why was he out hunting when I needed him?

Clary smiled gently at me. "You love him a lot, don't you?", she asked. I just nodded, I didn't trust myself in that moment. I knew I would blurt it all out as soon as I opened my mouth. All the worries and the fear, and all the doubts. Oh, so, so many doubts. I never had realized how easy it was to lose happiness. Maybe because I never had been truly happy before. Alec was so… breakable. It would be so easy to lose him forever. And I didn't have any doubts about that, I wouldn't make trough that loss. I couldn't live without Alec. Not anymore. Love does that kind of things to you.

"Isn't there any spell to make Alec immortal? Or you mortal?", Clary asked in a whisper.

I shook my head. "Why do you think I wanted the Book of White for?", I managed to spit out.

"I wish I could help you, Magnus. I really do."

Alec chose that moment to walk into the apartment with Jace behind him. Just Jace. "Where's Isabelle?", I asked.

"Simon took her to the movies.", Alec said, furrowing his brow. Alec and Jace went hunting alone? I felt jealousy rise in the pit of my stomach, quickly sending spirals of poison straight into my heart. I half-growled, stalking towards Alexander and pulling him in my arms. I glared at Jace and leaned down to give Alec a long, passionate kiss. When I pulled back, my fiancé's face was of a shade of red that challenged the laws of nature. The petty pretty prat, Jace Lightwood, chuckled. "What is it, warlock? Jealous?"

"Of you?", I raised my eyebrows. "Not gonna happen, Blondie." Alec sighed, giving me a look that made pretty clear that he hadn't fallen for my lie in the slightest. I'm usually a good liar, but Alexander seems to be able to always see trough my falsehoods. And I can't help but love him a little bit more for that.

Alec wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me softly. I buried an hand in his hair, resting the other on the small of his back. The kiss didn't last long, and soon Alec was pulling back, blushing even more than usual. He glanced at Clary and Jace, standing awkwardly near the door. Clary quickly put on a smile and took her boyfriend's hand. "Come on Jace, I think you promised me a date."

He frowned. "No I don't think I did." She sighed, glaring at him. "What! It's true!", he exclaimed.

"Forgive my boyfriend, guys. I fear he was dropped on the head when he was little.", she sighed, grabbing Jace's wrist and dragging him out of the building. "Have fun", she mouthed to me on her way out.

Me and Alec exchanged looks, both chuckling. "I'm still mad at you, you know.", I said after a while.

"Alec raised an eyebrow. "For what? Going out hunting with my brother?"

"Of course not! But you told me Isabelle was going with you! Why did you feel the need to lie about it?"

"I didn't lie! I thought Isabelle was coming. She used us as an excuse to go on her date without letting our parents know. She didn't tell me anything because she thought I would get in 'protective big-brother mode' if she went out with the vampire. She was right.", he paused, taking a deep breath. "Why don't you trust me?", he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

I looked at him for a while, feeling miserable. Great. I had hurt him. _Nice move, jerk_, I though bitterly I took a step towards him. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Of curse I trust you.", I whispered, cradling his cheek. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so scared to loose you, in more ways than one. Will you forgive me, Alexander?"

"You won't lose me, Magnus. I'm yours, I always will be. You're right about one thing: we'll have to deal with the mortality-immortality thing, one day. But not today. And today is all what matters. Got it?", he said, his voice steady again. I nodded wordlessly, closing the gab between us, holding him tight. He buried his face into my shirt. "Alexander, I love you. More than you could ever imagine.", I whispered into his hair, leaning down to place swift, butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. I took his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing his knuckles, pressing a kiss on his palm. He caressed my cheek, leaning up to kiss me softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him closer still. I let one hand and come up and tangle in his hair, deepening the kiss. "You're wrong, Magnus.", he whispered against my lips, "I'm sure I can imagine pretty well how much you love me, and I love you at least as much."

I was sure my heart was doing an happy dance in my chest in that moment. In that moment, all what mattered to me was there and then. It seemed like Alec was right again. Gorgeous and smart. I surely had good taste.

**I: So that's it. Liked it? No? Let me know! I'll be very happy if you do! Alec will be too!**

**Magnus: Hey! Are you ignoring me?**

**I: I thought Alec would simply be to nice to say otherwise. I knew you wouldn't.**

**Magnus: I know! Isn't he cute?**

**Alec: *rolls eyes and blushes***

**Magnus: *embraces Alec and starts kissing him***


	10. Step ten: panic, kisses and a visit

**Alec: Jinxed Ink doesn't own the Mortal Instruments series. Or us.**

**Magnus: Of course not! Alec, baby, you're the only one that owns me! **

**Alec:*blushes and whispers* The same is for me.**

**Magnus: I love you, Alec.**

**Alec: I love you too.**

**I: Guys? As romantic as this**** is, we should go on with the story.**

**Magnus: *pouts* Fine.**

"I can't believe this!", Alec exclaimed, eyes wide. "It's less than two weeks till the wedding! How the hell are we supposed to organize everything in time?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. My fiancé was currently pacing in our living room, as I sat on the couch, regarding him. "Alexander, stop worrying. We already organized everything. We both have bought our suits weeks ago. You refused carrying a bouquet, so we don't have to bother picking out the flowers for it. Clary designed the participations and we sent them last week. We have the rings, your mother agreed to let us get married in the institute, and Jace promised he would lock your father in his room for the day. As for the priest, even Downworlders get married from time to time. This one's a werewolf. He was the priest for Metis's wedding, too. The last one, at least."

Alec sighed, sitting on the couch next to me. "The honeymoon?", he asked, chewing on his lower lip. I chuckled. "That will be a surprise, darling.", I whispered in his ear, pulling him close. He sighed, snuggling into me. "I wonder how you can be so calm.", he mumbled against my chest. I laughed, ruffling his hair. "One of us has to be."

He snorted, pulling back, crossing his arms on his chest. "I bet this isn't the first time you do this, anyway.", he said, giving me an hurt, doubtful look.

It actually took me some time to answer. Did Alec honestly believe I had ever loved anyone else as much as him? "Getting married?", I checked. Alec nodded slowly. "You're wrong. I never got married before. Metis has, a lot of times, I might add. But I… I won't say I never loved anyone before you, Alexander, that would be a lie.", I paused as he turned away from me, pain in his eyes. I took his chin between my fingers and turned him back to me. "Look at me, Alexander. There is a 'but'. I loved before you, it's true. But I never loved anyone as much as I love you. Since you crashed into my life like a typhoon, nothing seems the same.

"I love the sky, because it reminds me of your eyes. I adore the night, because it's the time of the day when I can hold you in my arms and watch you sleep. My heart aches at the simple thought of being away from you. When you're not with me, the world is empty, and nothing makes sense to me. You can either make me blissfully happy or break my heart with one word. I love you, Alexander Lightwood, like I never have loved before. You hold my heart in your hands.", I paused, gazing lovingly at him. "I hope I made that clear."

Alec nodded, leaning up to kiss me. "Magnus, you're incredible, and amazing, and I love you.", he whispered against my lips, "I don't think you realize how much what you said meant to me."

I didn't answer, lowering him so he was lying on the couch with me on top of him. I broke the kiss for a moment, looking down at him. Shining blue eyes stared back. He was beautiful. I told him in a whisper, leaning down to kiss him again, as my hands ran up and down his sides. Alec started unbuttoning my shirt…

And then the doorbell rang.

Seriously. I felt like in one in those bad mundie TV shows, where the poor couple never gets at it because they keep getting interrupted. If that was a costumer, he/she would die a very painful, very slow death. Or better, let's make it a very painful, very quick death. So I could go back to Alexander.

He looked at me. "Aren't you going to open the door?", he asked. I grinned and shook my head, pinning him on the couch again. "They'll come back some other time.", I said, my lips only an inch apart from his. Alec laughed and closed the gap between us. I buried an hand in his hair, as the other tugged on the hem of his sweater, which I soon pulled off. I ran my fingers under his T-shirt, long his scarred back.

Too bad the someone at the door didn't seem to be ready to leave us alone, since they kept ringing the doorbell non-stop. I whimpered as Alec pulled back, blushing. "Mag, I'm really not comfortable doing this while there's someone at the door.", he said.

"But Honey! Please!", I exclaimed as I put on my best puppy cat face. He laughed, kissing my cheek. "It'll take just a minute, Mag. You see who it is, slam the door in their face and come back."

I gave him a doubtful look and snorted, but I still rolled off of the couch and walked to the door. It'd better be important. I quickly opened it, without bothering to ask fist who it was. If they had intentions to hurt me or Alec the defenses around the house would have killed them as soon as they set a foot into the building.

After eight centuries of living I didn't think people could still surprise me. However, as I looked at the person standing at my door in that moment, I couldn't help but gasp, utterly shocked.

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood.", I murmured.

**I: So, that was an attempt to a cliffhanger. I**** hope it wasn't a failed attempt. Did you like the chapter? Yes? No? Leave a review and let me know! Please?**


	11. Step eleven: be quiet!

**Magnus: Jinxed Ink doesn't own the Mortal Instruments series or his characters. **

**I: Well, that was nice, having your help without having to fight, for once.**

**Magnus: You took my glitter away and refused to give it back until I did the disclaimer!**

**I: I'm mean, ain't I?**

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood.", I said coldly, regarding the man in front of me. He was smiling, a cold and confident smile that made me want to punch him straight in the face. "Magnus.", he greeted me. Somehow, he managed to make that simple word sound like an insult. "I want to talk to my son.

"Free to want that. I'm not sure Alec wants to talk to you, though.", I replied, wishing to myself I could put an end to the plague that was Robert Lightwood.

"Why not? I still am his father."

I swallowed down the urge to lunge at his throat. "Why? You told him he didn't have the right to choose who to love, you asked the Clave to forbid our marriage, you hit him!", I shouted the lest part. The magic was pressing against my veins, begging to be released. I gritted my teeth, struggling to keep myself in check.

"Out of the way, warlock."

"Back to warlock, are we? You have no rights whatsoever to order me around in my house, Robert.", I sneered. A bunch of azure sparks danced around my fingertips, quickly dissolving in the air.

"Magnus.", a voice behind me said. I turned around. Alec was leaning against the wall, his tattered sweater back on. His face was pale, and he kept chewing on his lower lip. "Let him speak. Father, you have five minutes. Tell me what the matter is and be gone."

"I came here because this…thing -he gestured towards us- has been affecting my relationship with the rest of my family. So, to keep peace, I'm accepting the wedding. I still think it's gross and wrong on many levels, but I shall not make anything about it, at least not in the near future."

"This is your idea of an apology? You come here, in our house. And you tell me that you think my love for Magnus is wrong and gross. Then you order I pretend I'm not insulted by your behavior so you get to play happy family with my siblings and my mother?", Alec paused, his face flushed, his beautiful blue eyes narrowed and as cold as steel. "Go away.", he hissed, pushing his father out of the door. Robert resisted, grabbing Alec's wrist and pushing him back. "You have no rights to turn down my generous offer. I'm not going to have trouble with my family just because my son is a fag and likes Downworlders."

That was it. "You talk way to much, Robert.", I growled, sparks no longer just on my fingertips, but all over my hands and forearms. "I wish you'd just be quiet!"

My sparks flew across the room, starting to dance around Robert. Slowly at first, almost hesitantly, but going faster and faster. Robert's figure started to shrink, to change in shape and color. In a few moments, something that absolutely wasn't a pompous, annoying Shadowhunter was on the floor at Robert's place. Alec turned to me, utter shock on his features. "Magnus? What the heck have you done?"

I almost blushed under his piercing blue gaze. "I made him shut up?", I asked tentatively, my lips quirked up in a small smile.

"But he's a fish!", Alec yelled, pointing in his father's direction. True enough. Robert Lightwood had indeed turned into a fish, a rather cute hot-pink, glittery fish. Perhaps I should have made him a little bit uglier. It would have been easier to hate him.

"Exactly! He's so much nicer this way! That's what I call a clean job! We can even invite him at the wedding. Blood? No. Fight? No. Quiet? Yes…"

"Revenge?"

"Don't tempt me, honey!", I answered leaning in to give him a kiss. He pulled away, crossing his arms on his chest. I whined, earning nothing but a glare. Fantastic. He was mad at me. I wanted to say something to get him to forgive me, but I couldn't think of just what. "Honey, you may want to put you father in some water if you want him to survive.", I pointed out instead.

Alec sighed, leaning down to take Robert in his hand, but the fish slipped from his palm with a _squish_. I laughed, "Your father always was viscid." Alec didn't even glare at me, too busy with trying to catch the fish-that-had-formerly-been-Robert-Lightwood. I bet Chairman Meow would have gotten him in no time, but Alec forbid me to call him for help. I wonder why.

Finally, Alec managed to catch a rather dehydrated fish-that-had-formerly-been-Robert-Lightwood. He quickly put him in the nearest full glass. Too bad it wasn't full of water. "Darling, that's beer.", I pointed out. Alec paled, quickly filling a bowl with water. He transferred a now probably dizzy fish-that-had-formerly-been-Robert-Lightwood in it.

When he was done, he turned to look at me with a fire burning in his deep blue eyes. "Magnus we need to talk.", he said firmly.

I smiled casually. "Yes. Robert sound like a name to formal for a pink fish, don't you think?", I asked, "How about Bob? Bob the Fish. I like it."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus. You turned my father into a fish.", he said slowly, his voice holding a threatening note. My smile turned the slightest bit nervous. "I'll turn him back after the wedding.", I promised. Alec's expression didn't change. "But still. Ok, I might have done the same if I had had the possibility, but…", he trailed off, his gaze to where Bob the Fish swam peacefully in his bowl.

Well not so peacefully, actually. Chairman Meow was towering over him, searching almost desperately in the bowl, his tiny paws grabbing at the water. Apparently, the sight of Bob had awakened his well-concealed predator instincts.

Alec grabbed a hissing Chairman Meow by the tail and pushed him up quickly. I immediately took my cat back, holding him tight in my arms. "Chairman, you must not eat Alec's father, am I clear? Junk food is bad for your health. Here. Take a cookie, instead."

I put the cat down, reaching over to wrap my arms around Alec's waist from behind. He was looking at the bowl with a frown on his face. Bob the Fish was swimming frantically in circles. Maybe the poor fish deserved somewhere to retire after his traumatizing experiences. I snapped my fingers, and a pink castle appeared in the bowl, the mermaid princess kind of thing. Bob quickly swam inside, and a rainbow with the writing: 'Bob is in' appeared above the towers of his new home. I smiled, pleased with my self.

Then I noticed that Alec was shaking against me. I instantly was worried, tightening my grip on him, pulling him close.

Then I understood just why he was shaking. He was desperately trying to stop his laughter, and failing hopelessly. I laughed with him, turning him so he was facing me and leaned down to kiss him, over and over again. "I'm still mad at you though.", he managed to say between kisses.

"Let me make it up to you, then.", I answered, pulling him towards the bedroom. He laughed and complied. I pulled away from him just long enough to close the door behind us.

And send a last wink in Bob's general direction. Somehow, I was sure he was watching us.

**I: End of the chappie! How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know! Bob the Fish will be grateful, too!**


	12. Step twelve: cold feet love and promises

**I: Come on guys, you should like this part! You could be nice and do the disclaimer without complaining!**

**Magnus: We're busy packing.**

**I: But you're here now, so you could just…**

**Magnus: *death glare***

**I: I don't own the mortal instruments series or its characters.**

I sighed tiredly, looking at my reflection. I was wearing my hair down and no makeup, though I'd loved to. Alec had put on the puppy dog face and I couldn't resist. He really had me wrapped around his little finger.

I missed him. It felt like weeks, months, years, eons, ages since I had least seen him. The irony in that? We had been apart for just one day. I couldn't see the whole 'respecting the tradition' business. We were a gay couple getting married in spite of the world, the clave and what most of people would call 'common sense'. We had been trough jealously, wars, homophobia. And Robert and Maryse. Who well pretty hard to deal with. Even tough Robert was a lot better now that he was a fish. It was such a shame I would have to turn him back soon. I was going to miss him.

"You're ready?", Metis peeked trough the door with a smile.

"Would it help if I said no?", I mumbled resting my head in my hands. She laughed and strolled over to me, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. "What is it, Mag?", she laughed, "Scared shitless?"

I sighed. "Language, sister. How many times do I have to say that?", I answered, purposely avoiding her question. I hoped she would let the subject drop, but I knew her. She smirked. "You are, are you?" I didn't speak, avoiding her piercing gaze. She walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Magnus, having cold feet is a good thing, you know.", she said.

I turned to look at her, cocking an eyebrow. "How can that be a good thing?"

"It means you're really in love, Mag. I get married a lot, but I remember getting cold feet just once."

"And when was that?", I asked, although I thought I knew the answer. She smiled sadly, leaning against the wall, pushing a rebel strand of hair behind her ear. "Steve.", she muttered tiredly. She looked up at me, a forced smile on her lips. I was pretty sure I had seen a tear forming between her lids. "The fucking bastard.", I growled.

She let out an half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, that's him."

"He cheated on you on your honeymoon.", I pointed out.

"It doesn't mean Alec will. And, you know, if I could erase the past, I wouldn't. I regret a lot of things, but not falling for Steve. Even though he was an heartless bastard and didn't deserve me.", she paused, not looking at me, "I guess love work this way."

We both stayed silent for a while. "What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn't accept marrying me?", I asked after a while. Metis laughed. "Is that you're afraid of?" I didn't answer. "Magnus, just an idiot would question Alec's feeling for you. He stares at you when he thinks we're not looking. His voice softens when he speaks of you. He craves for your touch. Be it holding hands or kissing, there's always some kind of contact between the two of you.", she took me by the shoulders shaking me, "He loves you, Magnus.", she paused, truly smiling for the first time since she had entered the room. "Now, go and get him!"

I don't know how it happened, but I suddenly was standing beside the altar, Metis at my right, Jace at my left. I was staring at the doors, waiting for the most beautiful man in the world.

Jeez, that sounded cheesy.

Isabelle walked in first, her long black hair loose on her shoulders, her midnight blue dress sticking perfectly at her curves. She walked graciously, a soft smile on her lips. She was stunning, but I almost didn't notice her. My gaze was fixed behind her shoulders, where Alec appeared after a couple of seconds.

His hair was a mess, though probably Isabelle had tried to comb it. His face was a dark shade of red, a nervous smile on his lips. He walked awkwardly, sometimes too slow and sometimes so fast he almost bumped into Isabelle. His dark blue suit brought out the colors in his eyes. He was so gorgeous, my heart skipped a beat or two. I couldn't believe he was mine.

When he finally reached the altar, I leaned over and took his hand in mine.

The priest began his speech. I only listened to half of it, waiting for the words I craved to hear.

"Magnus Bane, do you take Alexander Lightwood for your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?", he asked regarding me somewhat sternly. I took notice the lack of the 'lawful' before 'husband'.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "I do.", I said firmly, giving Alec's hand a gentle squeeze. The priest turned to him. "Alexander Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane for your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Alec paused, his hand holding mine in a strong grip. He looked at me and smiled, his eyes shining. "I do."

"If someone knows why this couple should not be joined in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." At this I could hear a squashing sound as Bob the Fish frantically jumped up and down in his bow. I smirked. "You're daddy is quite happy, honey!", I laughed, earning a death glare from the priest. Alec just smiled and shook his head, blushing.

"Where are the rings?", the priest asked. He sounded annoyed. No wonder why. None of us answered. Instead, Metis kneeled down and took Chairman Meow in her hands, gently placing him on the altar. He had the rings tied to a ribbon around his neck. He hissed in protest as the priest tried to take them. He bit down on his finger, almost drawing blood. The priest growled, bringing his finger to his mouth.

It seemed like my cat had taken a liking to the wedding rings. Why did something always have to go wrong in my life?

I sighed, preparing myself for the epic battle that I was sure was about to take place. Us versus Chairman Meow. This was going to be hard.

Just before the fighting began, Alec somehow produced a cookie from his suit's pocket. How it got there in the first place, I didn't exactly want to investigate about.

Alec offered the cookie to my cat, who happily accepted the corruption, chewing on it merrily, while Alec quickly snatched the rings away.

The priest rolled his eyes and sighed, nodding his head towards us. I placed the ring with the green amber on Alec's ring finger. "Alexander Lightwood, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, of the Son and of the Holy Spirit.", I said. The words burned like acid on my tongue, but I ignored the pain. Not even the greatest agony in the world would keep me from doing that properly.

Alec slipped the other ring, the one with the stone that looked like his eyes, on my finger. "Magnus Bane, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, of the Son and of the Holy Spirit.", he whispered, a beautiful smile gracing his lips.

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the groom.", the priest finished monotonously, his gaze lost in the distance. What a jerk. Yet, I was far too happy to be bothered by it. I gently cupped Alec's chin and leaned down to kiss him softly, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist.

I'm not sure if the cheers I heard were real, or if they were just in my head. Either way, I didn't care. Alexander was mine. Now and forever.

**I: They're married at least! There will be another chapter, plus and epilogue. I'd love it if you left me a review. Chairman Meow would be happy, too!**

**Magnus: Who are you to speak my cat's mind?**

**I: He doesn't seem to be objecting.**

**Chairman Meow: Meow!**

**Magnus: He is!**

**I: He isn't!**

**Magnus: He is!**

**I: He isn't!**

**Alec: Shut up! Both of you!**


	13. Step thirtheen: inlaws and runes

**I: I'm here again! This is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue. And, since today is such an happy day, our favorites boy decided to do the disclaimer without complaining.**

**Magnus: Liar! We didn't!**

**I: Yes, you did.**

**Magnus: We didn't!**

**I: *ultimate glare of doom***

**Magnus: I get more scared by my cat when he's hungry.**

**I: *cute puppy-dog-face***

**Alec: Aww! She doesn't own the mortal instruments series, or us.**

**Magnus: That's right, baby! Only I own you.**

**I: Here we go again.**

Since we didn't want our apartment to get destroyed, Alec and I had decided against holding the wedding party there. We had settled for a large hall in the underground of the city, where we warlocks often held our councils. It had taken a couple of favors here and there to reserve it, but it really had been worth it.

The room was enormous, with a high ceiling painted with the personifications of the four seasons. A huge portrait of Hecate, the magic goddess, a blazing torch in her hand, hung on the wall. Other portraits, of the greatest warlocks and witches in history: Merlin, Circe, her nephew Medea, regarded us with stormy, painted eyes.

Of course we didn't want it to be too creepy, so we had dusted the walls and floor with blue glitter. I had wanted the tablecloth to be glittery, too, but Alec wouldn't let me, so it was just a plain dark blue. I had thought that Alec had realized the secret power of glitter, but apparently, I had been wrong. I still had to work a bit on that.

Metis smiled, grabbing my arm excitedly. "Mag, it's time for the fist dance!", she nearly screamed with a smile that I very much suspected to be sadistic plastered on her face.

I groaned. "Do we have to do this?", I moaned. Her grin got, if possible, even wider. This was going to be hard. "You don't have a choice, Mag!", she exclaimed gleefully, pretty much shoving me into the dance floor, so that I nearly bumped into Alec, who was already struggling to regain his balance, since, as he told me later, Isabelle had pushed him.

I took his hand gingerly, afraid of what would happen. Alec could twist and swing in an incredibly graceful manner when he was on a battlefield, but that grace would be hopelessly lost whenever he stepped on a dance floor.

We moved to the center, bright lights pointed on us, so that I had to blink several times to clear my vision. I carefully swung Alec around, as 'a kind of magic' started playing. Alec had insisted on that song. He claimed that it made him think of me.

To much my surprise, the dance wasn't a catastrophe. Sure, Alec was awkward and stiff, but he never stomped on my feet, he never accidently hit me with a leg or an arm, he didn't fall down… I was worried that someone had taken his place during the night.

As the song came to an end, and so did our first dance, I pulled Alec close and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He tasted of something fresh and pure, maybe water, but mixed to a vaguely intoxicating taste. Definitely Alec's savor. Well, now I was sure he was still the same person.

I pulled away from my blushing husband smiling. I was more happy than I had ever been in my eight hundred years of life. Alec made me feel like the luckiest warlock in the world.

I led him away from the dance floor, our hands tightly clasped. I pulled him into a dark corner and resumed our kissing, as the guests danced to song after song. Not even once they looked in our direction. Not that I minded, Alec was always way too embarrassed to make out in public more than strictly necessary.

"Since when can you dance?", I asked in between kisses. Alec pulled away and laughed, gasping for air. "I still can't. Jace helped me out with this particular song."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Jace can dance?"

"Surprisingly enough, he can."

"And he helped you for free?"

Someone laughed behind us. I turned. Jace was staring at us with a satisfied smirk. "Of course not. Jace Lightwood does nothing for nothing." I rolled my eyes. Could he possibly be more annoying? "I demanded to be paid back with his body." Apparently he could.

"You what?", it came out as a growl, even though I knew Jace was just messing with me.

"Shut up Jace.", Alec blushed, but his glare remained firm. He looked at me, and his sapphire gaze softened. "I just had to train with him four hours a day and buy takeaway at Taki's for him for a week.", he paused. "Isabelle was cooking.", he added meaningfully.

If Jace had been a bit nicer to me, I probably would have pitied him. But he hadn't, and he deserved the torture. "I thought your mother was home."

"She refused to cook until Robert was back to normal.", Jace explained, glaring at me.

"Abut that…", Alec sighed, "You promised you would turn him back after the wedding."

I groaned. "I hoped we could postpone it to after the honeymoon."

Alec smiled and shook his head. "A promise is a promise, Magnus. Come on." I sighed and snapped my finger, conjuring Bob and his bowl. "Please, Alec, he's so cute this way! I'd miss him.", I whined, hugging the bowl to my chest. "He never speaks, he never tries to hit us and he never insults us… He's the perfect father-in-law!"

Alec didn't say anything, he simply turned and walked towards the restroom. I followed him, pouting.

When we reached our destination, I quickly put the bowl on the floor, fishing in for Bob. I winced at the contact with the icy water, as my fingers clasped nothing for quite a few times, till I finally lost my patience and snapped my little, glittery but terribly annoying fish-in-law out of his goddamned bowl. I let him float in midair, ignoring his struggling. I snapped my fingers again, letting the sparks float trough the air. They circled Bob gingerly, but they began dancing around him in a steadily quickening pace. Soon, he was completely covered by them, and his shape started to shift.

In no time, we had in front of us a very much glaring, very much flushed, very much human Robert Lightwood. "Hi, Robert. It seems like we're family now.", I smiled sweetly at him. Robert sneered, trying to step forward. He lost his balance and fell on his knees, a surprised expression on his face. "You'll need a while to get accustomed to walking again.", I informed him, "Stay here for a bit, I'll tell your wife where you are." Then, I proceeded to snog Alec's brains out. He probably was too stunned to push away. I took his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. We walked out of the restroom like that, holding each other close. Robert's angry screams where soon covered by the music.

The rest of the party was a blur. All I can remember is Alec, arguing with Jace, Alec, gossiping with Isabelle, Alec, glaring Raphael's undead life out of him because he was checking out my sister, Alec, scolding my sister for not minding Raphael checking her out, Alec, cutting the cake… Did I mention Alec?

Anyway, there is just one more thing I can clearly remember. Alec and I had decided to go away, sure that everyone was drunk enough not to notice. He had gone off to say goodbye to Izzy, and to ask her to cover us if anyone actually noticed our absence, when a still sober Clary tugged at my arm. "Magnus, I need to give you my gift. I know you are leaving.", she said urgently. She reached into her old backpack, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She offered it to me almost hesitantly. I took it and opened it, reveling the sign carefully painted on it. It was as sweet as a flower, yet hard as steel. It was as strong as a sword, as indefinite as a word, as exotic as magic. I had no doubts of what it was.

I raised my gaze from the paper, my eyes searching Clary's face. "Will this make me mortal?", I asked slowly. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Having the angel's blood in my veins lets me know a lot of things. One of this is: what is done cannot be undone.", she said softly. "It will not make you mortal, nothing can. But it will make Alec immortal.", she hesitated for a split second, then added: "Good luck." She turned around and left in a hurry, not giving me as much as a last glance.

I looked down at the rune in my hands. For the first time in weeks I questioned if it was the right choice. Asking Alec to become immortal, to watch his family age and die, while he never changed. I could burn the rune and Alec would never find out about it. 'What is done cannot be undone'. I knew the meaning of that sentence. The real meaning. The moment Alec would mark his skin with Clary's gift, it would be forever. The mark would never fade away, it would never become another pale scar on Alec's skin. There was no going back.

I folded the piece of paper again, hiding it in my pocket. I could think about it in the morning. This was our first wedding night. We had already taken too many final decisions for one day.

**I: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Reviews make my day!**** And, yeah, I chose 'A kind of magic' by Queen for their song. I thought it suited them. **


	14. Epilogue

**I: This is the last chapter! I still don't own anything.**

**Magnus: She learned to do the disclaimer alone! **

**I: Really funny.**

**Magnus: I know!**

The bright sunlight stung in my eyes. I groaned, trying to shift position, but something prevented me to do it. It actually took me a couple of seconds to figure out what it was. Or rather, who it was.

I opened my eyes slowly to see the sleeping form of Alexander wrapped in my arms.

He really was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my eight hundred years of living, and I almost couldn't believe he was mine, that I actually had married him less than twenty-four hours before. His midnight hair was disheveled, contrasting against the pale marble of his skin. The blue eyes I loved so much were closed in peaceful slumber. His lashes were long, almost girly, his lips were curved in the softest of the smiles, and he clung to me like his life was depending on it.

My heart clenched at the sight of his face. It was serene, sweet, innocent. Pure. And I loved him. I loved him so much I was afraid my heart would burst out of happiness. And I never wanted this to end. And now I had the chance to…

No. I couldn't ask this from Alec. Watching your beloved ones grow old and die while you remain unchanged, forever young… All I can say is that it hurts. After a couple of centuries, most people are already begging for death. I had, too. When I was alone, scared, and when I was convinced Metis had died. I'll never admit that to her, but my sister had been a great comfort for pretty much all my life. I couldn't imagine how the ones who truly were alone must have felt… Could I put Alexander, my sweet, loving, beautiful Alexander trough all that pain?

_But he wo__n't be alone. He'll have you._, whispered a voice in the back of my mind. I ignored it, carefully sliding out of bed. Alec whimpered and shifted, hugging my pillow close, burying his face in it. I was pretty sure I had heard him murmur my name.

I turned my back to him, searching the room for the suit I had been wearing the night before. When I found it, I took the paper with the rune out of the pocket. I observed it for a moment or two, loosing myself in the intricate black lines. They held my future. Mine and Alexander's.

I closed my eyes, not bearing to look at it further. I got dressed almost absentmindedly, leaving my hair down. Then I headed to the kitchen. I could at least conjure some breakfast for the me and Alec. And then maybe clean around a bit. I still though that it was pretty useless, but Alec always cleaned up. If I did, he wouldn't have to.

When I got into the kitchen, I heard the little, annoying voice again. _It was Clary's present to both of you. You should at least ask Alec about it._

_You know he'll accept, he wouldn't deny you that._, said another voice.

My brain was seriously getting overpopulated.

_Magnus, you've always been selfish. Why change now?_

_Alec's more important than that!_

_But you'll hurt him too! He'll have to grow hold with a forever young warlock! How do you think he'll feel?_

_And what about watching his family die? Won't that hurt him?_

"Shut up! Both of you!", I screamed, startling even myself. Alec rushed in the room in top three seconds. Shadowhunters really did have a short reaction time.

"Magnus? Is something wrong? Why did you scream?", he asked, his eyes wide. I smiled softly, reaching over to hug him. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Nothing's wrong, honey. I just wanted to make the voices go away."

Alec didn't reply. I guess he lived long enough with me not to worry about my complete and utter madness. He relaxed in my embrace as I run my hands up and down his back. The cloth under my hands was cool and smooth, like silk.

But Alec didn't own silk shirts. I pulled back a bit to actually look at him for the first time since he had walked into the room. The shirt he wore on his boxers was too tight for his muscular chest and definitely too long. "Alec, it's my shirt you're wearing.", I realized. He blushed crimson, avoiding my gaze. "Well… you know… I heard you scream, and I… I didn't really… pay attention to… to what I was wearing…", he stuttered. I laughed, shutting him up with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him again, holding him tight against my chest. "You're too cute for your own good.", I murmured into his hair.

Alec smiled sweetly up at me. "You love me that way.", he paused, "So what are we having for breakfast?"

I grinned. "Everything you want, Mr., Bane"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Actually, it would be, Mr. Lightwood-Bane."

I sighed, reaching over so I was hugging him from behind. "Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He laughed, detangling himself from me. "You conjure something, I set up the table, alright?"

I didn't answer. This could be something we'd do for the rest of Alec's life. And a part of me wanted so bad for it to be that way. But the other, bigger part of me thought it wasn't enough. It wanted it to be for so much longer than just one, single mortal life. It wanted this to be forever, no matter the price to pay. I cleared my throat. "Alec, we need to talk."

His face fell. "Magnus? Is something wrong?"

I just did my best to smile. "No, honey, nothing's wrong." I took the rune from my pocket, gingerly unfolding the paper, and handed it over. Alec took it slowly, his brow furrowing. "It's a rune that makes you immortal.", I explained.

Alec's face immediately broke into a grin. "Mag, it's wonderful! All our problems are solved!" He began to quickly unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest. He drew his stele from his pocket, regarding the rune closely. He motioned to lay the stele on his skin, but I moved forward, taking hold of his wrists. "Alec, wait. This is a huge decision. If you change your idea later, there won't be anything you'll be able to do."

"But I won't!", Alec almost yelled, "You are the one I love most in the world, all I want is to spend eternity with you. Please…"

I slowly loosened my grip on his wrists. I was still worried. I was afraid he would regret this later. Alec carefully drew the rune on his chest, directly above his heart. He winced once or twice, his free hand clutching his shirt. He actually trembled once and he had to lean on the counter for support. I immediately rushed to his side, taking him into my arms. "Alec, honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?", I whispered desperately, kissing his hair softly. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded. His breath was coming in sharp pants, his face was pale, angry red flecks around his eyes and on his cheeks. "I'm fine, Mag, it just hurt a bit. Nothing unbearable." He smiled, but I could tell he was pretending. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine as my grip on him relaxed, one hand resting on his waist, the other stroking his back.

I was pretty sure that the Clave wouldn't appreciate this, when they found out. Robert would like it even less. We'd have to deal with it soon enough, we'd have to prove our point, to defend our love from them. It wouldn't be easy. It was going to be a hard, nearly impossible task.

But I had Alec. Truly had him, then and there, and forever. And that was enough. More than enough.

_Forever…,_ I savored the sweet taste of those seven, glorious letters. I definitely liked the sound of that.

As long as I had Alec in my arms, the rest of the world could wait.

**I: So that's it. This is over. Thanks to everyone who read this, who reviewed, who put me in his favorites or any kind of alerts. I read every single review, and every single alert/favorite and I was glad for all of them. Don't stop giving me your opinion now! How was it? Did you like it? How much? I'd love to know.**

**Magnus: Just because this is the last chapter (and because Jinxed Ink forced us), you'll get goodbye from me and Alec, too. **


End file.
